The Blind Date
by Peanut61654
Summary: Jack and Toby are both set up on a blind date by their friends. What will they do when they find out that they have been set up with each other? ( Jack Douglass X Toby Turner ) (Story better then summery XD)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Douglass stared at himself in the mirror. He had his best outfit on, an outfit that he only wore on special occasions.

"A blind date." He murmured.

His friend, Rachel had set him up. She insisted that it was good for him to meet knew people. Jack frowned thinking about past relationships that didn't work out. He walked down stairs to find Rachel sitting on his couch reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You look sharp."

"Boy or a girl?" Jack asked her.

"Now that would defeat the term 'blind date' now wouldn't it?" She retorted as her eyes traveled back to her novel.

Jack sighed at his failed attempt at getting her to give him a straight answer and grabbed his car keys of the kitchen counter. He trudged out the door.

xXx

Toby Turner ran a comb through his hair. The curls refused to stay down. He looked over at his friend Savannah, who was in the doorway giggling. She was the one who set him up with a blind date.

"You look fine." She reassured.

"What if the girl doesn't like what I'm wearing.?" Toby frowned looking down at the fanciest suit he owned.

Savannah tried her best not to burst in to laughter.

"He has no idea." She thought.

Toby glared at her.

"It's not going to be like that last blind date you set up will it?"

Savannah gave in and exploded into a fit of laughter.

The date he had been on was with a fan. She was obsessed with him and wanted to make babies right there on the restaurant table. Toby shuddered. Savannah pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Hurry, you're going to be late!"

Toby ran down the stairs and walked out the door. Savannah sighed. He walked back in. She held up his car keys.

"Forget something?" She smirked.

"Uh..thanks…." Toby laughed nervously, garbed the keys and walked outside.

xXx

Savannah felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text from Rachel:

_7:40_

_Rachel:_

_Operation blind date is a go_

_7:40_

_Savannah:_

_The eagle had left the nest_

_Rachel:_

_Zombie movie marathon?_

_Savannah: _

_Be there in five _

Savannah grabbed some zombie movies out of her movie collection, swung her purse over her shoulder, and walked out the door.

xXx

Jack drove to the small restaurant down the road. He was supposed to meet his 'date' there.

"Why did I agree to this?" Jack asked himself as he walked inside. The door let out adding and good smells came out from the kitchen. People filled every table and booth. A man stood at a podium. He gave Jack a once over and snorted.

"Table for one, sir?"

"No, reservation for RS." He replied.

The flipped through some pages in a guest book and nodded.

"Right this way." He said as he led him to a table in the back. Jack frowned as he realized that he had arrived first.

xXx

Toby opened the door. It responded with a small ding.

"Reservation for RS?" The man asked.

Toby nodded and was led to a table in the back. The lights in the restaurant was dim but Toby could tell sitting at the table was a man. When he got closer he could make out the face.

"Jack?" He said as he sat down in front of him.

Jack looked at him wide eyed, "Toby!?"

* * *

**Came up with this after Savannah and I thought they would be cute together and that if we were friend with them we would get them to date each other :D ( now you know who those other people where...xD) What do you guys think of it? Should I finish it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**As of popular demand, I have decided to continue this story :]. Here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**A song that goes along with their relationship: Fallin' for You by Colbie Caillat **

**ALSO: I need someone to draw me a picture for Being Loved story or The Blind Date story. I will use it for the cover of the story. I will also give you credit for the picture in the story. You can PM me the picture.**

* * *

Jack stared at Toby with a blank face.

"He's my date?!" He thought bewildered.

Toby and Jack had been good friends for awhile now but Jake secretly, though he never admitted it to himself, had a crush on Tobuscus. He had a feeling this night might not go so well. He hoped that it wouldn't end so disastrous. How long had Rachel been planning this set up? Toby smirked a little and picked up a menu. They hadn't said a word to each other. It was just a weird tension between them. Both men never wanted to admit their feeling for one another and they didn't want to start now.

"So…Rachel set you up to?" Jake asked trying to get into some sort of conversation with his 'date'.

"No, Savannah." Toby chuckled.

They both nodded. Of course only Rachel and Savannah would set them up. A lady in a black apron came up to their table. Her blond hair was in a bun and she held a little notepad in her hand.

"Hello. I'm Ashley and I will be you waitress for this evening." She smiled, "Can I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Both men said in unison.

Ashley nodded scribbled it down on her notepad and walked back to the kitchen. Jake cleared his throat. The last thing he wanted was for it to be awkward.

"But how can it not be!" He thought sadly.

"You alright?" Toby asked, noticing the slight frown on his crush's face.

Jack nodded slowly and looked back up at the man with a smile.

Everyone in the diner was talking and having a great time.

"So, Toby what have you been up to lately?" Jack asked again trying to spark up conversation.

"Oh nothing much. Had to take Griffin to the vet and..."

That was when Jack zoned out. He couldn't help but stare at his 'date'. He never realized… how cute he looked. His hair was wild but Jack could tell he had tried to comb it. Toby was still talking about his YouTube videos and his dog and one or two things about his mother. Toby had on a black tie that was loose around his neck and his suit was very wrinkly, as if he never wore it and that it had been in his closet for a while. Jack couldn't help but to think what it would feel like if his lips where on Toby's. Toby looked at him, one of his eye brow raised. Jake quickly snapped out of his fantasy and looked at Toby.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go home or-"He started.

"No... I'm just thinking that's all." He replied hastily.

Their waitress, Ashley, came back with their water. She set them down on the table with a smile.

Sue took out her notepad again.

"You two ready to order?" She asked softly.

They order and she went back to the kitchen, with a black tray under her arm.

Toby sighed as he took a sip of water. He looked at Jake who had zoned out... again. This made Toby blush slightly.

"What is he thinking about?" Toby thought to himself.

"This is pretty nice really…" Toby said with a smile, now blushing brightly.

Jack looked up at Toby and shrugged.

"… I guess so but what were the girls thinking? I mean I only think of you as a friend and we couldn't really be together, right?" Jack muttered, looking at Tobuscus with an impassive face.

Toby couldn't speak. Jack didn't feel the same way. This was all just an awkward coincidence to him.

"He must be fantasying about a girl or something…he must be trying to avoid talking to me." He thought trying not to frown.

Toby felt like his heart was going to fall apart. His stomach started to ache. Emotion welled up inside of him.

"R-right. Oh, I... I forgot I have to go..." Toby stuttered as he got up. Jake looked at him with slight worry. His 'date' ran off and out the door.

"What did I do?" Jack thought, wide- eyed.

He ran off after his crush. He had caught up with him at his car. He was trying to unlock the door but he just stood there.

"Toby, I didn't-"

"No... No it's all right. I understand." He replied with a fake smile.

Jack noticed tears in the corners of his eyes. Toby took in a deep breath, opened the car door and drove off. Jack stared at the car with regret.

"What have I done?" Jack asked himself softly.

XXX

Rachel heard the door open and being slammed shut. She was cleaning up some popcorn that she had spilled all over the carpet earlier that night.

"Home so soon?" She inquired, still picking up popcorn pieces.

"Yeah." A sad voice answered.

Rachel sighed and got up from the floor. She walked over and stood in front of Jack.

"What happened?" She asked, a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I messed up, Rachel. I told him something I shouldn't have." He replied, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Well did you mean it?" Rachel sighed.

"No! I mean…. I'm in love with him. I never wanted to hurt him." Jack said.

He had thought that Toby didn't feel the same way so he deiced to make his crush think he didn't like him either but Jack had been wrong. He hurt Toby...

Rachel dropped her hand, walked over to the door and opened it. She pushed him out the door.

"Go." Rachel said softly as she shut the door, "Go tell him..."

Jack looked at the door with a smirk. He knew she wouldn't let him back inside till he apologized. He hopped back in his car for the third time that night and drove to the brunette's house.

XXX

Toby sighed as he sat on the couch. He looked at the clock. It read 10:20. Toby knew Savannah wouldn't be home from work till one so he had some sulking time.

"I'm crazy just thinking he even remotely liked me let alone love me." Toby whispered.

The tears again threatened to flow. He almost never cried, he was such a cheerful person but this was different. He never loved anyone this much. He had dated a lot of women but most of the time he didn't really care for them like he thought he did. Toby felt a tear roll down his cheek.

"Is it silly to get so upset over something someone said?" He said with a humorless chuckle.

Toby's dog, Griffin, hopped up on the couch and curled up nest to him.

"Hey buddy." Toby said as he started to pet his dog.

He felt more tears rush down his face and splatter on the couch. The door bell rang loudly. Toby took in a shaky breath, wiped his eyes and got up off the couch. He opened the door to see Jack. He had a rose in his hand and an apologetic smile on his face.

"Jack?" Toby asked holding onto the door knob.

"Toby, I'm so sorry and-"

He felt Toby's lips crash into his. It was a long and passionate kiss. Toby pulled away a blush on his cheeks.

"I forgive you…" Toby said softly. Jack stepped in the house and shut the door behind him.

XXX

"Wha- audience! What are you doing on my couch!?" Toby asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Intro of darkness, redness, and whiteness." Toby said putting his thumb on his camera lens.

Jack sat next to Toby on the couch. He had a large smile on his face.

"Well, I have some news that I should have announced earlier but for some reason I didn't." Toby started. He looked at Jack with love in his eyes.

"Jack and I are dating." He said with a blush on his face. Jack leaned in and kissed Toby on the lips, making his blush brighter.

"Jack, not in front of the audience…" Toby said shyly.

Jack laughed and threw his arms around his boyfriend, planting another long kiss.

"I love you…" Jack said quietly.

Toby looked at Jack longingly and back at his camera. Without even doing is usual outro he covered the lens with his hand and ended the video.

"I love you too."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Good ending I hope. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thank you Miss Hanamura and Kioshikitsunekun for your reviews!  
**


End file.
